There exists a need for a low-cost, easily manufactured, efficient canopy which can be quickly attached to portable chairs lacking canopies to shield their occupants against the light and heat from the sun. Ideally such a canopy would have a simple structure, be quick and easy to deploy for use on a plurality of chair types and models, and be quick and easy to collapse into a compact configuration for storage and transport. The compact configuration should be light and small enough so that the canopy can be easily attached to the chair for ease of transport with the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,389 by Reeb discloses a canopy chair that makes use of a support structure using pivotally attached rigid bars.
A collapsible automobile shade is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,262 by Huang comprising a single planar sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,957 by Ross describes a tent that can also be mounted as a canopy on the back of a chair, but its shape, size and structure are primarily intended for a tent and are poorly suited to be used as a dedicated chair canopy.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention have a combination of elements that enable it to be compactly folded and eliminate the need for cumbersome hardware that can make assembly, disassembly, and transport more laborious. No rigid framework elements, pivot hardware, nor specific attachment points are used for the main framework of the present invention. Neither are any tie downs or stakes used to maintain the structure. Also, when preferred embodiments of the present invention are unfolded from the collapsed configuration, the shape of the framework is defined by the sheets of the invention so that users do not need to deform the framework in order to install it on a chair. Further features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will be more fully understood when considered with respect to the following detailed description and claims.